1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for facilitating the administration of mouth to mouth resuscitation. More particularly, the present invention relates to resuscitators which provide shielding from regurgitated and exhaled material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of resuscitators is known in the prior art. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,864, which issued to Robert A. Berman on Mar. 12, 1963, discloses a mouth to mouth resuscitator that particularly relates to a resuscitator which is made of plastic material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,916, which issued to Daniel N. Matthes on Oct. 15, 1963, discloses a resuscitation tube which serves to introduce air into the mouth of a person needing artificial respiration. This latter tube is strengthened in the area receivable into a patient's mouth and an associated shield is slidable on a stiffened portion of the tube to seal against either an exterior or interior portion of the victim's lips. U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,854, which issued to William J. Detmer, III and Gordon P. St. Clair on Feb. 14, 1967, discloses a mouth to mouth resuscitator having a tubular mouthpiece providing an unobstructed opening longitudinally and having a smooth unobstructed exterior of substantially uniform diameter along a full length thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,810, which issued to Lester L. Waldrep on Oct. 29, 1968, discloses a tube for use in mouth to mouth resuscitation having a saliva trap at the victim's end and offset mouthpieces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,428, which issued to Melvin J. Sherman on Apr. 9, 1974, discloses a disposable device for applying mouth to mouth resuscitation comprising a prophylactic face mask portion for the person applying artificial respiration and a tubular member for channeling air into the mouth of the victim to be revived, while preventing reverse flow of fluids and air expelled or inhaled by the victim.
While the above mentioned devices are each suitable for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a resuscitator tube that can easily shield a victim and his rescuer from regurgitation and exhaled material. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved resuscitator tubes which can be employed to shield a victim and rescuer from regurgitated and exhaled material. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.